The present inventions relate generally to trusses typically used for storage racks. More particularly, the present inventions relate to bases for storage rack trusses that provide reinforcement to minimize damage if hit by lift trucks.
Shelf-type storage racks are well known in the storage and warehouse industries. Such racks typically include at least four columns, two in the front or access aisle and two in the back. Lateral beams interconnect the pairs of front columns and pairs of back columns. The lateral beams, in conjunction with optional cross members between the lateral beams, form shelves used for storage of pallets and their loads.
Each pair of front and back columns are provided with transverse support beams that interconnect the front and back columns. Diagonal support braces between the front and back columns may also be provided for increased strength, rigidity and stiffness. Each pair of front and back columns and the associated beams and braces are typically referred to in the industry as rack trusses. Each pair of opposing rack trusses, and their interconnecting lateral beams, form a typical shelf-type storage rack. The racks may be placed side-by-side and/or back-to-back in arrays to form the desired storage rack system.
The components that form the storage rack trusses, such as the columns, transverse supports and diagonal support braces, are typically welded together and painted at the fabrication site and then shipped to the storage facility where they are installed for use. For example, the transverse supports and any diagonals are typically welded to the front and back columns to form the rack truss. Once at the storage facility, the lateral beams interconnecting each opposing pair of trusses are installed by welding or bolting (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,091). The bottom of the columns of the rack trusses may be placed directly on the warehouse floor. Because the trusses are fabricated prior to shipping and installation, known rack trusses are somewhat difficult to handle during assembly, take-up more space during shipping and can be difficult to paint. In addition, because the columns of the rack trusses are typically placed on the warehouse floor, with or without base plates, the front columns adjacent to the access aisle are subject to damage if hit by a lift truck during the loading and unloading process.
More recently, bolted or “knock-down” trusses have become known. For example, a variety of bolted trusses, including trusses having bases that help reinforce the truss against damage by contact by a lift truck, are shown and described in U.S. Publication No. 2007-0193190-A1 to Konstant. A variety of columns to which beams, braces and the like may be bolted to form trusses and storage racks are also available.